Yellow is for Ignorance
by Novadestin
Summary: Winter weddings bring out the sunniest of circumstances.


**Yellow is for Ignorance**

**Era:** Post-Hogwarts **Pairings: **Luna/Rolf, Bill/Fleur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Other Pairings

**Characters:** Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Other Canon

**Summary:**

*Written for the following challenge's on HPFF: nana_banana_xx3's 'Ignorance', FreakOut13's 'The Color & Noun Challenge', Midna's 'Visionary',Ellarose C's 'Luna/Rolf', shawnlunagranger's 'Luna', Cedrics_gurl's 'COLOUR', and Lost in my own little world...'s** '**Can you write Luna Lovegood?'* Winter weddings bring out the sunniest of circumstances.

_**Author's Note:**__ Wow seven challenges all in one story hehe hope I pulled them all together well enough and still managed to fulfill them all!

* * *

_

_*The picture I used for Midna's challenge is linked in my profile!*_

_About how I used the picture: It is being used metaphorically in this story = Luna and Rolf (two people in love), meet on one of her adventures (outside), he is more reserved than her but still likes her (holding hands through the fence), etc etc :)_

_Ignorance is bliss. Cherish it. - Flyleaf_

_

* * *

_

Yellow is a rather disgusting color. Well, not really, but when you're sitting under a tent draped in its various shades, it quickly becomes one. Even the scattered throws of blue and bronze couldn't stop the bright coloring from hurting your eyes, and the bright gleam of the fresh snow didn't help either.

As they all sat at a table lined with the likes of gold, sunlight, butter, and lemonade; none of them wanted to take their eyes off the person across from them for fear of going blind. That is, everyone except Seamus and Dean, who sat across from Ginny and Hermione. It wasn't that they weren't pleasing to look at; it was just the cool and crisp light goldenrod and brass of their dresses.

It had been Luna's idea, of course. When she had come to them and asked them to be a part of her wedding to Rolf Scamander, they couldn't say no. But that was before they had spent the afternoon helping Luna set up her father's home and lawn with all the shades of yellow under (and including) the sun.

"Isn't it a lovely color?" she had said in a dreamlike drawl as she spread out another tablecloth earlier that day, "it helps keep things cheerful and warm."

They had decorated the walls of the nearby house with a tan-ish khaki and lined it with bronze and blue Ravenclaw banners. The tables were covered with light colors of sunlight and lemonade, while the flowers that sat on them consisted of marigolds and buttercups. To top it off, the wedding party was draped in various yellow shades from corn to an almost neon which was worn by Luna's father Xenophilius.

It was the same look he had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding all those years ago but, while trying to enhance the faded colors, he had gone a little over board. Or so that's what he joked about with Hermione the afternoon before when he asked her to lay it out for him. Being such an old man, she had felt sorry for him to be seen in such a thing, but it made him smile so she let him enjoy himself.

The only exceptions to the yellow clad wedding party were Luna and Rolf. They had chosen to wear a somewhat thoughtful white mix, even though it almost looked like they could all be having a garden party rather than a wedding. If the snow wasn't crunching under their feet, they might has believed the yellow drapes of the tent where just shafts of sunlight. Then perhaps they could have had an excuse to wear sunglasses.

For the time being however, all the guests just did their best to engage in conversation with someone wearing more neutral colors of blue or green: anything that drew their attention away from the brightness of their surroundings. Some had even started joking that Luna's high spirits of the day had carried them all to the sun. Given that these were Luna's closest companions though, she simply agreed with her classic whimsical smile.

"It will be just a small gathering," Luna had told Ginny and Hermione as they sat in Diagon Alley one afternoon the month before, "Rolf and I really want to get back to work. Their showing our Heliopath sample at the school next month."

And that's how it went. In less then two weeks, Luna had informed her friends and planned out the entire celebration. Considering the announcement had been on the front page of the Quibbler, a now rather respectable paper, and her father had several things left over from his own wedding, it hadn't been that hard.

So now they all sat around one of the few tables that littered the Lovegood's lawn. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Dean, and Alicia made up most of the only twenty something people who had stayed for the reception. While many more had come to the actual wedding, not everyone had gotten over calling the bride "Loony" Lovegood, even now.

"So what do you think of this food?" Seamus asked as he picked at a plate mixed with yellow and orange-ish fruit with what looked like egg noodles but clearly weren't.

"It definitely fits the décor," Dean smiled as he took a bite, "seems alright."

"It's actually a vegetable, I forget which one," said Neville as he held a fork full in front of him, "Luna had me try some a long time ago."

"Was that back when you were dating Neville?" Ginny asked, ignoring Hannah's irritated look, as she took a piece of grapefruit from her plate.

"Yeah, I think so. Probably right near the end," Neville said and ate what he had on his fork.

Neville and Luna had broken up as a natural progression of their careers. He wanted to study plants while she wanted to search for her Crumpled-Horned _Snorkack__._ It was a mutual thing, they were better off as friends anyway, but every now and again they would catch him glancing over at Luna and Rolf curiously.

He was still wondering if Rolf was right for her. Given Luna's eccentric past, it was on all of their minds; especially since many had only just met him that afternoon.

"Yeah those were some interesting times," Seamus said and Ron mirrored his smirk, "did she actually prove anything or what?"

"Quite a few things actually," Dean defended as Ron and Seamus chuckled over past school memories. "Most recently she produced evidence of a Heliopath in Africa. It was quite a remarkable find."

"Oh I loved seeing the Heliopath," came Luna's cheerful voice as she and Rolf suddenly appeared behind Harry and Ginny.

"Luna, do tell us about your trip to Africa won't you?" Ginny asked sweetly as Ron and Seamus fell silent.

Ginny had become Luna's closest friend, second only to Neville, and they spent many long hours talking over tea at the Burrow with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, both of whom were now quite lonely now that even their youngest had married off.

"Oh that was the trip when I met Rolf," she said happily and her new husband blushed slightly.

They may have been a match made in Avalon but they seemed so different when it came to open affection. Where Luna was open, uncaring, and loving with people as well as her beliefs; Rolf was more secluded and only opened up when he felt comfortable. Seeing that, of the nine people in front of them, he had only ever met five of them before today he wasn't quite ready to divulge his love life as Luna was.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Hannah had been there by happenstance when Rolf had come to propose the night of Luna's birthday party the month before. They had talked for a few hours but he only came to know Ginny and Neville well enough to feel comfortable around them; mostly because of Luna's mention of them while out on hunts for the Heliopath.

"I think they only care to hear about the Heliopath dear," Rolf said somewhat quietly to her as they sat down between Neville and Dean.

"But the story is much more interesting if I include how you saved me from its path," Luna beamed at him, something that far outshined the tent and he could not help but give in. She obviously had no problem discussing his affection for her with these people and he, although sheepish, would never deny her the right to tell one of her favorite tales.

"We went to Africa after we, my father and I, stopped looking for the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack. Such a sad story…" Luna became side tracked and they all wondered how many stories she would tell before she got to the Heliopath.

"It was such a lot of work too, getting to that old man's cabin at the top of the mountain. Who would have thought it all started over fire whiskey?" Luna sighed unhappily and it seemed so out of place from her. "Some things must come to an end I suppose. Besides, I've grown up. I understand now that sometimes the story is more important than the fact."

Luna looked over at Rolf and the unhappiness vanished from her presence, "anyway, another door has opened and it brought Rolf into my life. He is better than a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack, much more intriguing." She smiled again and he blushed again.

"Fire whiskey?" Seamus interjected, suddenly curious.

"Oh yes. The man, I think his name was William, told my father and I that it all came about one night when he had been drinking fire whiskey at the local pub. Someone there was being immodest about seeing all sorts of wild creatures one could imagine. Giant squid, dragons, giants, centaur, thestrals…William got bored of listening to him. I think I would have too…" Luna face suddenly became somber, like a child who had just discovered there was no Santa Claus. "He wanted to enjoy his drink quietly, so he asked the man if he had ever seen a 'Crumpled-Horned Snorkack'. My father was quiet distraught to learn that he had simply made the creature up."

"So it was all just a ploy to get him to shut up?" Dean asked and Luna nodded. "Well at least you discovered some other animals people thought weren't real. So you're not all crazy."

Luna's smiled brightly at this. Unlike all the other members of her field who said the same thing in blatant disbelieve, she knew Dean was being praising her. During their last year at Hogwarts, they had become good friends and now, working at the Prophet, Dean was a great supporter of Luna's work.

Yet, while she enjoyed proving people wrong by showing them what she and her father had said all along was true, Luna still somehow felt bad that she was taking away something that made them laugh, even if it was at her expense.

"Ah yes the _Blibbering Humdinger_ in Central America and the Heliopath in Africa. We're still looking for a Wrackspurt, but it's unlikely we'll ever find one. After all, it is invisible. Father and I still have hopes though," she glanced over at her father who was talking with Mr. Weasley.

"Yes the Heliopath Luna," Hermione said quickly before she brought up something else.

"Oh yes, the Heliopath was a wonderful adventure wasn't it Rolf?" she patted him on the knee and he dropped the mango slice he was holding onto his white cotton trousers. "Oh dear, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Luna dear," Ginny said before Rolf had a chance and drew her wand, uttering a spell that magically lifted out the stain.

"What a lovely spell Ginny," Luna said in pleasant admiration. "Did Fleur teach it to you?"

"Yes, little Victoire is rather like her father, always getting messy. And with my own on the way," Ginny rubbed her large stomach tenderly, "well you can never know too much can you?"

"Have you thought of a name yet? I've always liked your name Ginny," Luna said, again distracted from her tale.

"Thank you Luna, but we can discuss that later. Now why don't you tell us how you and Rolf met?" Ginny smiled. She always did have a special way with Luna, one Harry and Ron never quite understood, but were nonetheless very thankful for at times.

"Rolf saved my life. The Heliopath I was studying was very angry with me for wanting to take its picture. They're very private creatures you know. It would have trampled me had Rolf not pushed me aside." Against his white clothes, even the subtle blush on Rolf's cheeks stood out clearly. "And what a pleasant surprise to find a little piece of Heliopath flame had caught on his cloak. Luckily we were able to bottle it before it had a chance to go out."

"You bottled a flame? But a flame goes out without oxygen!" Hermione stated, still the antagonist to Luna's dreamy ways.

"This was a Heliopath flame; it doesn't follow the same rules as regular fire." Luna, as mush as she loved Hermione, could never enjoy intellectual conversations with her. Even after everything they had seen together and apart, she was still rather close-minded in Luna's eyes.

"Guess not," Hermione muttered. Ron smiled at her consolingly while he patted her knee under the table.

"It really wasn't all that heroic," Rolf said as Luna smiled over at him again, "I simply saw a young woman in trouble and helped her. It was only after that she gave me a reason to want to do it again."

This time it was Luna who blushed. Everyone looked to Rolf; they were all rather surprised that he had suddenly become so open. Yet Rolf was busy whispering something in Luna's ear. He was smiling and the self-conscious look on Luna's face quickly turned to one of pure excitement.

Xenophilius had wandered over to them at that point and looked at his daughter concerned, "what is it my dear?"

Neither Rolf nor Luna responded to anyone and they both slowly stood up. Rolf pulled out his wand as he and Luna moved from their chairs to stand near the two large bushes of mistletoe that Hermione and Ginny had placed at the entrance to the tent.

All of the guests were staring at them now, utterly confused. It looked like the bride and groom were preparing for an attack and they all followed them over to the front of the tent to see what was drawing their attention. It was only as they grew closer to the bushes that they saw the leaves shuddering more than what the wind would cause. There was something inside them…

"Stupefy!" Rolf yelled and the bushes seemed to emit a deafening squeal as several small creatures ran from them and escaped into the nearby hills.

Luna stepped forward and rustled through the branches before squealing herself. She withdrew her hands and held them out to show everyone what they had stunned.

Lying in her palms was a small, pale yellow creature covered in thick fur with large claws and teeth. It almost looked like a strange form of cat.

"My word," said Xenophilius, stunned himself, "a Nargle!"

"What?" yelped Ron, Seamus, and half the other guests that all crowded around to get a closer look at what Luna was holding.

"That can't be… Nargles aren't…" Hermione stammered but couldn't come up with anything.

"Ignorance is bliss Hermione, you really should cherish it," Luna said happily, but with a definite truthfulness, before wandering through the crowd, followed by her father and her new husband, searching for a place to house her newly found treasure.

She smiled over at Rolf, knowing that this was only the beginning of a long line of creatures they would uncover together.


End file.
